


happy birthday, even

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “Every year, for my birthday, she used to make me write down what I wanted on a piece of paper. Like a wish.” Even curls up into his chair a little more, playing at the collar of Isak’s shirt. “Then we’d turn it into a little boat, take it down to the water and watch it float away."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I posted on the occasion of Even's birthday.

They’re huddled together at the table, what’s left of Even’s birthday cake sitting abandoned in front of them. He prods at it with a fork, making swirls in the baby blue icing - Vilde had made it in the shape of a star and piped _shine bright_ across the top. He’d loved it. 

“Did you have fun?” Isak asks, throwing an arm around Even’s shoulder and pulling him in so close. Even smiles, closing his eyes against the feeling of Isak’s mouth at his temple, the warmth of his touch at Even’s neck. 

“I did.”

”You don’t have to say that.”

“I’m not.” He never is. He never _just says_ anything to Isak any more. He stopped pretending long ago. He stopped being a lot of things he wasn’t.

"It’s not that late, we can still go out if you want to.”

“ _No_.”

“Okay.”

Even drops the fork, turning to grab at Isak instead. it had been a good birthday - one of the best - and he was happy to be able to sit and think on it. To remember all of his blessings. “Sonja messaged me today,” he hears himself say, relieved when Isak just smiles.

“That’s nice.”

“Every year, for my birthday, she used to make me write down what I wanted on a piece of paper. Like a wish.” Even curls up into his chair a little more, playing at the collar of Isak’s shirt. “Then we’d turn it into a little boat, take it down to the water and watch it float away."

“Really? Cool. What did you wish for? Or can’t you tell me? In case it doesn’t come true?”

“Well, some of them did. I got a new guitar, and one of my drawings got published in a magazine - ”

“Seriously?”

“And I met someone who changed me.”

“You mean _me_?” Isak says, exaggerated, putting a hand to his chest. Even can’t help the laughter that bubbles up, quick and sharp, from his belly. “You met _me_?”

“Yes. You. _Man of my life_.”

The scoffing noise that follows just makes Even laugh some more, Isak rubbing their noses together in that teasing, promising way that he does. Their friends have gone out, and his Mamma has texted him goodnight, and if he can still his body for just a moment maybe he could pause his life right here. 

“Well, do you want to call Sonja?” Isak whispers into the quiet. “Maybe she’d like to make a wish with you again.”

“Isak,” Even says, feeling breathless, feeling like his body’s suddenly turned inside out. He wrenches Isak to him, and kisses him fiercely, saying, “Isak, Isak, Isak,” like he’s stuck on a loop.

“Even, what,”

“Isak,” Even says one last time, his head ducked and shaking with his disbelief. H _ow did he get so lucky_. “I don’t want to be anywhere else. I don’t want anything else. Just this”

“Okay,” Isak says softly, and seals it with a kiss. And another, and another, until he’s smiling with shiny lips and Even’s heart is skittering back and forth across his chest. “You changed me too, you know.”

“Uh huh.”

“it’s true!” Isak cries. “Before I met you I thought Frankenstein was the name of the monster.”

Even laughs so loud it echoes around them like a cheer, like a song sung by a crowd of his friends, like a _happy birthday to you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
